


Figment Of Imagination [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, English Accent, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock introduces John to his childhood friend.  Well, I say friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figment Of Imagination [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Figment of Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225699) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



> A lovely little fic from theimprobable1. She writes the most beautiful, poetic fiction. Please go and check her out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Figment Of Imagination' by theimprobable1 read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457576) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
